


La verdad tras mi error

by HeeroAndDingo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Human Bill Cipher, Idiots in Love, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Grunkle Ford, Tags May Change, kiss
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeroAndDingo/pseuds/HeeroAndDingo
Summary: [Título sujeto a cambios] Ford creía que al fin podría tener una vida tranquila, dedicado a su pasión científica viviendo con su hermano gemelo. Pero un día, algo le llevará a re descubrir a... alguien, que volverá a su vida para buscar perdón, amor y comprensión. [BillFord]





	1. Tu luz, otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> [Basado y adaptado de una idea de RP] 
> 
> °Tags serán actualizados a medida que la historia avance, para no dar spoilers, pero aquí podrás encontrar:  
> -BillFord (Principal)  
> -DipFord (One sided-Love/Amor Unilateral/No Correspondido)  
> -Stancest (Sólo mención, también unilateral y no correspondido)
> 
> ♥ Por favor pasa y disfruta nuestra historia, tomamos la decisión de compartir nuestros RP sólo con el fin de entregar la misma dicha que tuvimos al redactarlos. Si algo dentro de los "tags" no es de tu agrado, se te pide abstenerte de leer ya que no se prestará atención a comentarios ofensivos o destructivos al respecto. ¡Saludos! ♥

Algo no estaba bien, no paraba de revisar sus dispositivos con nerviosismo, uno tras otro para sólo confirmarlo otra vez, había lecturas de energías extrañas, que se salían de los parámetros y atentaban contra todo lo natural y establecido... una vez más sucedía ésto.

Fuera lo que fuera que había en aquel lugar sin duda era algo digno de ser investigado, documentado incluso y si resultaba dañino... pues ser eliminado a cualquier costo. Stanford revisaba su bolso para asegurarse de llevar todo lo necesario para ésta excursión, armas, libretas, muchos lápices, instrumentos científicos... pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía ir solo por más que intentara ignorar el hecho, y dado que Stan estaba dándole consejos a Soos luego de que el chico se hubiese casado hace no más de dos semanas y... que no quería distraerse con su gemelo... -hmm... vaya...- sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojo solo de pensar en eso, "no ahora" se repitió, y entonces se decidió que mejor iba a llamar al único en el que podía confiar, no por algo alguna vez le había pedido ser su aprendiz.

Sin duda Dipper era un chico aventurero y muy inteligente, le recordaba un poco a él, claro... cuando mas joven, cuando su corazón estaba lleno de confianza y plenitud. Ese día que le llamó fue el mismo día que partieron rumbo a aquel lugar, les tomó casi ocho horas llegar, buscaron un lugar donde pasar esa noche y al día siguiente partieron rumbo al bosque que subía por una montaña, de ahí era que venía todo.

Ya habían investigado juntos un poco en el pueblo local. pero definitivamente había algo que a Ford no le agradaba -Dipper, prepara las cosas- dijo mientras sacaba armas de su mochila -Lamento que tengas que acompañar a este viejo, teniendo de seguro tantas otras cosas que poder hacer...- habló el mayor y Dipper sonrió a su tío, nunca cambiaría sin duda -Nada de eso!- contestó Dipper -¡Esto para mi es como un pasatiempo familiar!- le respondió mientras acomodaba su sombrero, cada vez adentrándose mas en la oscuridad del bosque de la montaña. El lugar era oscuro y con árboles inmensos, simulando casi una media noche cuando aún era horario de luz... sin duda sentía Ford que debía estar alerta y cuidar de su sobrino a pesar de todo.

Caía la noche, entre los árboles frondosos que se mecían con la brisa, una sombra ágil se paseaba siguiendo los pasos de aquellos dos, observándolos desde la distancia y analizándolos de forma crítica... con suficiencia -Sabía que vendrían a mi- la sombra se camuflaba mientras observaba, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver caninos anormalmente largos -Sin duda... han pasado algunos años pero, el tiempo parece no afectarles de aquella forma tan desastrosa- comento observando con un semblante extraño el físico de ambos abajo, "Sixer" parecía no sufrir con el paso del tiempo y "Pine tree" estaba menos... sudoroso, y mas fornido, se le veía muy atractivo también. El demonio desde los árboles, mientras deleitaba su vista, sonrió.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras caminaban, se puso en guardia apuntando su arma rápidamente desenfundada hacia arriba, pero solo veía sombras engañosas. Dipper siendo alertado por ésto, mantenía su visión abajo, así cubrían ambos flancos -Oh... no te sientes extraño... Tio Ford?- preguntó mientras de su bolsa sacaba también un lámpara, ya que la luz del sol era escasa más a ésta hora. -Si...- respondió el seis dedos mientras tragaba saliva y sus ojos atentos inspeccionaban con nerviosismo cada centímetro de las copas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas, tenía una sensación de ahogo, algo ya conocido pero que no quería recordar... maldición, no quería recordarlo -Si tu también lo sientes también... es porque la criatura esta cerca...- miró a su sobrino mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, así estaría listo si debía usar su fuerza y enfrentar lo que sea que fuese aquello... quedando con una playera sin mangas que dejaba ver sus fornidos brazos y algo de los tatuajes que ya llevaban tiempo en su cuerpo -Dime las lecturas Dipper- ordenó, de inmediato Dipper se enfocó en su muñeca, apretando un botón de su reloj le mostró una pantalla donde aparecían cifras a lo loco

-Es imposible de leer esto!- dijo con asombro y preocupación -Esa cosa esta aquí y nos rodea!-

Ford ya lo imaginaba -Espalda con espalda, chico!- le grito, y éste de inmediato obedeció. Ambos buscaban movimiento o señales de algo, pero no había nada a la vista -¡¡Muéstrate!!- grito el mayor... hace mucho que no sentía aquello, tal sensación de presión en su cuello, el miedo, su corazón acelerado... no lo sentía así desde... -no...- susurró y sacudió su cabeza, eso era imposible... ¿cierto?

Pero en eso, interrumpiendo sus debates internos, los arbustos se sacudieron...hubo un ruido parecido a un quejido de dolor y de entre ellos salió con dificultad una figura algo alta... su cabello era largo y su cuerpo delgado con curvas suaves que no servían para determinar si quiera su género... además sobre él, cubriéndole, lucía un ligero vestido de seda dorada casi totalmente transparente en algunas zonas. Con pesar, aquel ser salió de entre los arbustos justo frente a los dos hombres haciéndoles retroceder, y sin aún mirarles cayó de rodillas, mostrando un cansancio como si hubiese venido corriendo de muy lejos - Oh... valientes caballeros que se han atrevido a entrar en esta zona tan peligrosa... ¡ayúdenme... por favor!- tras la sombra de su flequillo desordenado, Bill sonrió, notaba que a pesar de la alerta, de la tensión... la guardia bajaba.


	2. Conoce tu posición

Desconcertado, Dipper bajo la guardia, perdido en aquellos bellos ojos cautivadores... mirándole... había algo en aquel ser que le hacía sólo dejar de pensar, quería protegerle ya que se veía tan débil... así que comenzó a caminar, lento pero con confianza, acercándose... y cuando se dirigía a ayudar a "la bella joven" a sus ojos, sintió como la mano de su tío con fuerza lo detenía

-¡Debemos ayudarla!- volteó a verle con un poco de desesperación, notando como este le miraba seriamente y se colocaba delante suyo, protegiéndolo y apuntando a la pseudo chica con el arma

-Basta de juegos...- Ford habló fuerte pero sereno -No pase 30 años en varias dimensiones para ser un iluso...- y no bajaba la guardia, notando cómo Dipper capto el mensaje... con mucha extrañeza -Sólo conozco a un ser tan loco y retorcido para siquiera intentar engañarnos asi...- giro levemente su mirada a su sobrino, quien lo miro asombrado ante tal insinuación, para después girar su vista ambos de nuevo a aquel ser... Entonces sólo escucharon una risa... una muy conocida por ambos

-No puede ser...- fueron las palabras de Dipper, quien ahora menos que nunca bajaba el arma... aunque ambos Pines sabían que con lo que llevaban no le dañarían tan fácil... No a Bill Cipher...

-P-porfavor...- aquel casi angelical ser se calmo y dejo de reír enseguida, mirándoles hacia arriba con la cara mas inocente que podia poner, empezando a acercarse a gatas, enterrando sus delgados dedos en la tierra hasta tomar el pantalón de Dipper y lo jalo con suavidad, el vestido sobre su pecho se deslizó dejando ver más de su piel que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la lámpara que el menor traía

Ésto le sorprendió demasiado, algo sonrojado también Dipper se alejo rápido, tropezando torpemente hacia atrás pero sin despegar la mirada de... Bill

-¡¿Pero cómo, y así?!- señalaba al "humano" o al menos, como ahora Cipher se mostraba ante ellos. Ford suspiro y acercándose levanto a su sobrino dándole una mirada después a la figura aún en el suelo

-Su antiguo cuerpo se transformo en ésto, supongo que el residuo de su energía y poder sobrenatural no podía desaparecer por completo... y tuvo por necesidad que crear un sustituto para poder vivir en este plano tridimensional- explico Ford mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Bill, tomándolo de ambos brazos para levantarle, logrando sorprender al ser y extrañado mirando lo aun pequeño y frágil que ahora se miraba. -No puedo creer que ahora tengas que recurrir a esto para obtener mas energía- el seis dedos le miraba a los ojos con burla y sonrió de lado. No se confiaba pero sabia que el poder del ex-triangulo ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era, lo sentía... y no podría dañarles con facilidad... Pero, por debajo de todo aquello, admitía que le provocaba cierta... Ternura, verlo así.

-¡Eh, hey! -Bill se removió en el agarre, había sido apretado y su piel fría dolía un poco... había esperado causar un poco más de desconcierto y temor en sus viejos rivales pero no... ¡una mirada divertida y casi burlesca como la que ahora le dedicaban ambos hombres! -¡No me subestimes, Sixer! puede que no sea tan fuerte como antes, pero aún así....agh, ¡aún así! - sus manos se hacían puños soltando golpes contra el fornido pecho del mayor de los Pines, tristemente para su suerte, apenas y haciéndole algún daño.

Ford entonces sonrió pero no en burla, ya no... -Ya... Lo veo- le dijo acariciando el dorado cabello, como cuando lo hacia antes con Dipper -Ya causaste mucho daño, y no podemos dejarte aquí- miro a Dipper -Le vamos a llevar con nosotros, pero no te confíes -le lanzo la mochila a su aun desconcertado sobrino -Bill aún usara cualquier tipo de encanto para hacerte caer... si sabes a lo que me refiero- fue directo con el menor.

Su sobrino se sonrojo, en serio se refería a... "¡Eso!" -¿Que? ¡¿Se alimenta de eso?!- su respiración se aceleró y volvía a mirar a Bill... con más desconfianza

-No exactamente... Pero los sentimientos fuertes como la ira, amor y hasta la lujuria son esenciales para absorber una gran cantidad de energía de tu cuerpo... te debilitas y él se fortalece, ¿o no?- mas que una pregunta, busco una afirmación por parte del ser, el cuál se cruzó de brazos -Fuiste listo al crear un cuerpo así, de seguro muchos ya cayeron a tu pies- tomó la mano de Bill para jalarlo suavemente y que empezara a caminar con ellos.

Ésto era raro. La situación era alucinante... caminar y estar hablando con Cipher así... era... para Ford era...como antes de que el demonio le traicionara, cuando le creía su amigo, su compañero.

-¡Aggh! ¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero ir contigo!- como podía intentaba resistirse, trataba de soltarse, de jalar en contra, pero el mayor claramente le ganaba en fuerza ahora. Volteó su mirada enrojecida de rabia hasta Dipper tratando de pedirle una explicación -No.. ¡no es como que hubiese pensado en seducirte, Pine Tree! ¡éste viejo está loco! -jaloneó un poquito más, gruñendo entre dientes

Para Ford fue suficiente, lo jalo con fuerza para que quedara frente a el, y sin poder evitar el gesto, la chaqueta que traía se la coloco sobre los hombros desnudos -Cúbrete, hará frío y ahora eres vulnerable- le acomodó su cabello -Además jamas te pregunte. Vendrás con nosotros aunque no quieras- Sentenció y continuaron caminando

-Si no intentabas seducirme, ¿entonces que pretendías?! Por que miedo no causas- Dipper le bromeo al ex demonio. Para el joven, ésto también era raro, jamas se imagino ir así con aquel que intento destruir a su familia. Pero realmente ahora no le causaba miedo, ni ira, ni ganas de venganza... había aprendido que aquellos eran sentimientos que debían mantenerse a raya si se quería lograr algo, triunfar. Pero por otra parte, ver a su tío Ford preocupado por alguien, le causaba un extraño vuelco en su corazón... aunque jamas lo daría a notar. Confiaba en el mayor... aún así no sabia como los demás tomarían aquello.

-No les diremos a nadie quien es-

Dipper se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su tío, como si este le leyera la mente le había dado una respuesta a sus pensamientos.

-¡Pero sospecharan! ¡Mabel parece ingenua pero no lo es y el Tío Stan mucho menos!-

Ford detuvo su andar y miro a Dipper un momento... después se enfocó en Bill -Más vale que te comportes... dañaste a mi hermano y eso no te lo perdonare nunca- sus palabras eran serias para Cipher y después se giró de vuelta a ver a su sobrino -Es mi... deber tenerle... cuidarlo para que no cause más daño, sólo confía en mi- tomó la mano de Bill nuevamente y siguió caminando -Me la debes Cipher... y lo sabes- sentencio.

-Tch... -el demonio desvió la mirada y se arrimó mas la chaqueta con la mano libre, hundiendo su rostro en ella, disfrutando por un momento el aroma a perfume que tenía impregnada, seguía oliendo a ese perfume que hace tantos años había conocido sólo que ahora hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara... distinto. Dio un suspiro antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el mayor de todos -No se si pueda comportarme... de hecho prefiero que me amarres a un poste en vez de estar bajo tu vigilancia día y noche, no se si podré soportarlo...- susurró, no muy seguro de si quería que Ford le escuchara.


	3. Desliz

Sonrió ante las palabras de aquel lindo... Niño? Adolescente? No sabia como catalogar ahora Cipher, y no se había dado cuenta que lo había llamado "lindo" tampoco 

 

-No será tan malo si te comportas- le miro serio -Mmm... y también necesitas ropa... mas... adecuada- se sonrojo al fijarse bien lo que el joven llevaba puesto, tratando de no pensar en eso mucho -Acamparemos hoy aquí y mañana veremos eso, Dipper, ayúdame a montar todo y tú... solo quédate sentado aquí- cargó a Bill y lo acomodó suavemente sobre una roca -Los humanos no somos tan malos como crees y no somos seres para gobernar... ojalá algún día te des cuenta, más ahora que eres... uno de nosotros- suspiro mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta de modo que lo cubriera bien. Dipper no sabia que pensar, lo único que le quedaba era confiar en su tío.

 

Aunque... Se estaba sintiendo... Celoso. 

 

Pasó el rato y desde su lugar miraba a ambos hombres trabajar. La noche había caído totalmente y empezaba a hacer frió, la madera que veía a Dipper apilar de seguro seria abrigadora luego. Apretando la chaqueta hacia su cuerpo bajó la mirada, movió los dedos de sus pies, sintiéndolos, ahora todo a su alrededor se sentía tan extraño... era distinto a poseer a alguien porque ahora estaba como atado a este cuerpo, siendo uno con él... justo como un ser humano normal. Suspiró, sus manos se abrazaron a su cuerpo bajo la chaqueta, el roce de sus dedos se sentía helado, sus manos estaban congeladas pero ahora estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en calentarse...gracias a la chaqueta, ¡claro! pensó enseguida.

 

Con la fogata ya encendida Ford comenzó a preparar algo para cenar, mientras Dipper salia de la casa de campaña con un poco de ropa en sus manos 

 

-Toma..- se la tendió a Bill -No se porque Mabel metió uno de sus cambios en mi mochila pero creo que esta ropa te quedara bien- le miraba serio y sin expresión

 

Ford sonrió a Dipper en agradecimiento -Puedes cambiarte allá adentro Bill, así estarás mas caliente y cómodo- era raro, le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos. Aunque claro los Pines aun guardaban cierta distancia. 

 

Al llegar el momento Dipper entro a dormir. Bill ya cambiado con unos leggins que le quedaban algo ajustados y un suéter de Mabel se veía mejor y mucho más a gustito.

 

Ford decidió hacer la primera guardia... Con Cipher a su lado debía estar alerta. -Es raro ¿no?- Ford comenzó la conversación después de un largo silencio entre ambos -¿Que sientes? Has estado en mi mente, en mi cuerpo... Supongo que ahora... es diferente.- hablaba tranquilo, luego, una pregunta que le llevaba rondando desde el primer momento en que le vio... -Y dime... eres hombre o... mujer- bajó la mirada para no hacer contacto visual -Es que tu cuerpo es... interesante- comento con voz audiblemente apenada 

 

Mientras masticaba unas cuantas galletas no le quitaba la vista al mayor, escuchando todo lo que le decía. finalmente tragó y pudo contestar -Creo que no me conviene mentirte, menos en mi situación actual... hay varias cosas que desconozco y que nunca había experimentado antes en la posesión de un cuerpo...- tomó otro par de galletas, acomodado en su posición favorita, el loto, prosiguió -Las sensaciones y estímulos desde el exterior las percibo distinto, mi mente ahora es sólo mía, aquí están solo mis pensamientos... los de nadie más...- concluyó, ahora dando un vistazo furtivo por encima de los leggins que llevaba puestos -Y... bueno, no estoy seguro de qué soy... parezco hombre, y a la vez mujer...- sonrió tímidamente -Pero... no sabría cómo explicarlo, así que no lo se...- fue su respuesta, y tranquilamente prosiguió royendo su galleta 

 

El científico le dio miradas de reojo, mientras avivaba las llamas de la fogata... no hacia frío a su parecer, la brisa era agradable para esa noche de verano. Se quitó su camisa para refrescarse un poco, dejándola doblada y ordenada a un lado, sin saber que todo era observado muy detenidamente por Bill, quien miraba su pecho, el cual tenia algunas antiguas cicatrices y los tatuajes de espalda y brazos -Bueno, conocerás el frío, calor... agotamiento y otras cosas mas del cuerpo ahora...- habló de nuevo Ford -Lo que me pregunto... es si desarrollaras sentimientos- suspiro algo cansado -Nosotros los seres humanos somos muy complicados y aun así te hiciste un cuerpo que...- volvió a verle, no encontraba las palabras... no mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos -Seas mujer u hombre eres... lindo ahora, por eso llamas la atención a los de la aldea. Te hiciste de una belleza exótica...- sonrió de manera dulce -Si mi hermano te ve no te reconocerá... pensara de seguro que eres una linda chica- no pudo evitar reír de manera amplia. Si, era agradable charlar así 

 

Bill comenzó a sentir algo muy agradable en su pecho, ver a Ford sonreírse y hablarle de aquella forma calmada, amable... -Si, ya he experimentado algunas cosas... como imaginaras... -se sonrojo mucho y decidió bajar la mirada, recordando a los jóvenes pueblerinos que se le estuvieron acercando durante semanas -Supongo después de todo, que eso mismo es lo que te trajo aquí en primer lugar... ¿o me equivoco?- se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo, con una mirada confiada -Tal parece que.. soy demasiado llamativo...- sus ojos de pupilas alargadas se paseaban discretas sobre ese torso fuerte, las cicatrices se marcaban a la luz del fuego... y esos tatuajes sobre la piel, muchos de ellos, triángulos... sintió su corazón acelerarse, de repente quería... tocarlos 

 

-Bueno, ¡claro que eso me trajo!, era algo extraño y gente desaparecía...- le tendió otra galleta, ya que vio que se había acabado las que le había servido -Sigo siendo aventurero y científico... mi mente siempre buscara mas- miro a Cipher directamente, analizando su cuerpo... sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas, sus caderas pronunciadas pero su torso era firme y plano como el de un chico... su cabello largo parecía sedoso al tacto... sentía una pequeña necesidad en la punta de sus dedos de comprobarlo... entonces fue que desvío la mirada, no... no podía ver a Cipher de aquella manera, sintió un gran apremio por tocarlo y eso no era correcto, además estaban sus sentimientos por su hermano los cuales aun existían y... -Vaya... Si que somos complicados los humanos- afirmó mirando de vuelta hacia las llamas danzantes de la fogata. Temiendo que si miraba a Bill a los ojos otra vez ... el aun leyera su mente. 

 

Por su parte, como si estuviera apresurado, Bill devoró el resto de galletas, luego se aclaro la garganta -Yo... uhm... se que ésto es extraño...- su respiración se aceleraba un poco y sentía un calor creciente en su cuerpo, no era como el de hace rato... -¿Te... te molestaría... si me siento más cerca de ti?... - terminó casi susurrando como si no quisiera ser oído, pero sin esperar siquiera la respuesta se movió sumisamente hasta quedar al lado de Ford, tanto que sus brazos se rozaban -Estoy confundido, sixer... pensé que ese día... en la mente de Fez, sería mi fin... y en cierto momento, lo acepté... me hice a la idea... y ahora...- abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho -No se que significa todo esto... -concluyo, suspirando derrotado 

 

Ford no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por el sorpresivo acercamiento del joven, acomodo sus gafas y trato de desviar la mirada -Quizá fue tu fin... en un estado psíquico.... no lo se, la regla es que la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma- se explicó, con voz un poco gruesa -Aunque casi pierdo a mi hermano...- miró al joven y no pudo evitar pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo -Debería odiarte pero... no se, recuerdo los viejos tiempos y olvido los sentimientos vengativos...- miró ahora sus tatuajes -Siempre mi vida giró alrededor tuyo... Gravity Falls me atrajo por su extraña energía como ahora fui atraído a donde estabas... no se... siempre... estuve bajo tu sombra y ahora sólo creo que soy el único que... que debo hacerme cargo de ti- concluyó más enrojecido y también algo... turbado por sus propios pensamientos. 

 

Bill Cipher empezó a sentir, por primera vez desde que estaba en ésta situación, como si un montón de emociones lloviera sobre su mente... sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lentamente dejo reposar su rostro contra el pecho de ford, sus delgados dedos se aferraron a la camiseta del otro hombre y empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Esas palabras se oían tan lindas, el sentimiento que las cargaba reverberaba en su mente y le hacían sentir la peor basura... hace mucho mucho tiempo no repasaba en su mente los viejos tiempos, todo lo que paso con el científico, y todo el daño que luego le causo -¡L..lo siento!... ¡de verdad lo siento tanto!- 

 

Ford se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y sin poderlo evitar el llanto de Bill le contagió, sintió como sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas... con sumo cuidado coloco su mano en la barbilla de Bill logrando que subiera su mirada, le creyó.... Cipher tenia una mirada realmente cristalina, con mucha delicadeza le limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos -Es... eso es... todo lo que quería... todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- y lentamente se acerco a su rostro y lo beso, primero sutil.... apenas tocando sus labios para después profundizar... pero de igual forma... suave. 

 

Las siempre largas pupilas del demonio se dilataron, sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras experimentaba por primera vez en su vida este tipo de contacto. Sus manos temblaban y su respiración parecía estar detenida, los labios de Sixer eran tan suaves... calientes y... se sentían tan bien... -mmh~ - gimió bajito, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras su mano se aferro con mas fuerza a la camiseta del otro hombre, buscando apoyo 

 

Eran años de no experimentar un contacto así, de aquella forma tan intima... una de sus manos se deslizó de los hombros para posarse tras la nuca de Cipher, acariciando su cabello en el proceso y así logrando profundizar el beso, logrando introducir ahora de a poco su lengua, soltó un gemido ahogado disfrutando del momento... de hecho, recordó que su primer beso se lo robo a su propio hermano Stan mientras dormía... porque lo amaba... A Stan.... Stanley... y como un rayo de lucidez se separo de forma torpe, con su corazón y respiración acelerados. Sus labios estaban húmedos y la visión que tenia de Bill así como le había dejado era... encantadora -Yo... Yo...- no sabia que decir, se sentía como un torpe adolescente. 

 

Bill se veía desconcertado, su rostro muy enrojecido y sus labios húmedos, sus ojos al principio medio desorientados ahora estaban clavados en los de Ford que le miraban como si estuviesen reprochando algo -S..Sixer... ¿por qué?... - veía al mayor arrepentido, como si le doliese lo que había hecho -¿Estas bien?-


End file.
